


Tattoos and Kisses

by zistysfosgerald



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aww, M/M, nervous!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald





	Tattoos and Kisses

Michael and Luke decided it would be a good idea to get matching tattoos. It's only because they've been dating for three years, and they want to try something new and exciting.

"I say we get doves on our wrists!" Michael suggested, and Luke smiled.

"I like that! Yes we should!"

"Awesome! You ready to go babe?"

"Yeah!" Luke said nervously.

Luke might've not admitted it, but he was nervous. It was going to be his first tattoo ever and he was worried it was going to hurt. Even though Michael told him that it doesn't really hurt, Luke doesn't believe him. He just thinks he's trying to get him to "man up."

"Are you still nervous baby?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Let me take care of that."

Michael leaned in, and kissed Luke on his soft lips. He could feel the coldness of Luke's lip ring on his lips. It felt nice especially to Luke because he knows he has the best boyfriend he could ever ask for.

"We'll walk to the tattoo parlor! I want everyone to know we're together." Michael said as he grabbed his house keys.

"Alright. That's totally fine with me." Luke said with a smile.

|·|·|·|

As soon as they get to the parlor, the takes them to the back as soon as they walked through the door. Luke's nervous, and he doesn't really want to admit it because he's afraid that Michael will laugh at him. He should know that Michael would never laugh at him, but he's just really nervous about getting his first tattoo.

"Uh, Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe this isn't a good idea?"

"Luke, you've been wanting to get a tattoo since you were twelve. I'm here for you baby!" Michael assures Luke, which makes Luke smile.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all." "A little" is more of an understatement. Luke's more than nervous, he's terrified.

"Baby. It's okay! If you really want, I'll be right here holding your hand. It's okay!" Michael reassures Luke. This is exactly why Luke loves Michael as much as he does. He's always there for him whenever he's sick, sad, nervous, or scared. He'll always love Michael no matter what.

"Thank you Michael!" Luke smiles as the artist walks into the room with a portfolio type thing.

"How are you gentleman?" The artist asks and both of them smile.

"We're good. Luke here is a little nervous about getting his first tattoo. But he'll be alright!" Michael smiles as the artist grabs the machine.

"It'll be over really quick. I promise. What do you have in mind?"

"A Dragon with a rainbow flag behind it!"

"Awesome! I've got a drawing for that already! Let me know if you don't like it!"

As Luke looks at the drawing, he instantly loves it. He needs this tattoo because it stands for everything he believes in. Michael takes the paper and right away his jaw drops. He's in love with it. A black Dragon with red eyes, breathing fire and in the back of the Dragon, it's a gay pride flag. It's actually a huge piece and originally it was created for a back. But Luke insisted that he wanted it on his chest so when he was on stage and took his shirt off, people would see it instantly.

"Let's start! Please take your shirt off!"

Luke takes his shirt off as fast as he can, and hands it to Michael. He lays back in the chair with shaky hands and a heart that seems to be beating out of his chest.

"It's okay baby! I'm right here with you!" Michael smiles as he grabs Luke's hand to reassure him everything's going to be fine.

"You can hold my hand when I get my tattoo next!" Michael smiles and this makes Luke happy.

Luke takes a deep breath, and when it comes out the artist started. Wow! This doesn't hurt! This actually tickles! Luke says to himself as he looks at his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

Luke closes his eyes, and when he wakes up, Michael is now in the chair. This confuses him and when he's about to ask, Michael says that he fell asleep.

"Hang in there Mikey!" the artist smiles as he finishes up the final touches on Michael's new tattoo.

"Sorry if I wasn't awake. I just... I don't know. I guess I was tired?" Luke explains, he's really upset that he was asleep while Michael was getting his tattoo.

"Don't worry about it baby!"

"All done! How do you guys like the tattoos!"

With that, Michael and Luke both went to the mirror, and they were amazing.

"So, I must ask. Why black dragons and a gay pride flag?"

"It represents the evil in the world has a little bit of pride flashing."

"Wow... that's deep! Let me tell you this, you guys don't have to pay for your tattoos!"

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem! I'll see you around Michael. Nice meeting you Luke!"

"It was nice seeing you around, see ya!"

Luke out of nowhere, ran up to Michael and kissed him. Michael was shocked at first, but that was only for a couple seconds. He smiled before saying, "I love you Luke."

"I love you too Michael. I love you too.


End file.
